wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ucieczka w dzicz
Ucieczka w Dzicz (ang. Into The Wild) – pierwsza książka z serii Wojownicy, autorstwa Erin Hunter. Na środku starszej okładki jest przedstawiony Ognista Łapa, tak samo na nowszej. Opis Fabuła Ucieczka w dzicz to wypełniona akcją i napięciem, ale również ciepłem, opowieść o Rdzawym, domowym kocie, który z tęsknotą spogląda w przydomowy las. Któregoś razu postanawia zapuścić się w dzikie ostępy i trafia na Szarą Łapę, dzikiego kota, członka Klanu Pioruna. Rdzawy, zafascynowany wolnym od domowych trosk życiem, bez zastanowienia przyłącza się do klanu i odkrywa, że w lesie trwa bezwzględna wojna między kocimi frakcjami. Niedługo potem jedna z nich przepada bez wieści, a Klan Cienia łypie złowrogo na pozostałe. Rdzawy, zwany tutaj Ognistą Łapą, wie, że zbliża się wielkie starcie, ale zdaje sobie również sprawę, że ma u boku najwspanialszych przyjaciół, na których może zawsze liczyć. Ciekawostki * Na facebooku, Su i Vicky odpowiadając na pytanie, kim jest nienazwany pręgowany kociak występujący w tej książce (w polskim wydaniu na stronie 138), odpowiedziały, że jest to Ryś (Lynxkit), syn Złotego Kwiatu i Łaciatej Skóry, oraz brat ,,Kolca" (Stiftkit). Prawdopodobnie jednak była to ich literówka, ponieważ żaden ,,Kolec" nie pojawia się w dalszej fabule, jest za to Prędki (Swiftkit), i to o niego najprawdopodobniej chodziło. Koty Klan Pioruna * Błękitna Gwiazda * Rudy Ogon * Nakrapiany Liść * Lwie Serce * Tygrysi Pazur * Biała Burza * Ciemna Pręga * Długi Ogon * Szybki Wiatr * Wierzbowa skóra * Zakurzona Łapa * Szara Łapa * Krucza Łapa * Piaskowa Łapa * Ognista Łapa * Oszronione Futro * Brązowy Pysk * Nakrapiany Ogon * Obcięty Ogon * Małe Ucho * Łaciata Skóra * Jedno Oko * Pstrokaty Ogon Klan Cienia * Złamana Gwiazda * Czarna Stopa * Cieknący Nos * Gruby Ogon * Głaz * Podrapany Pysk * Nocna Skóra * Poranna Chmura * Jasny Kwiat * Jesionowe Futro Klan Wiatru * Wysoka Gwiazda Klan Rzeki * Krzywa Gwiazda * Dębowe Serce Koty nienależące do klanów * Żółty Kieł * Łatek * Jęczmień Galeria Ang_najstarsza_przod.jpg|Oryginalna angielska okładka (I wydanie) Angielska Stara.jpg|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej Angielska Nowa.jpg|Nowsza okładka angielskiej wersji językowej Wojownicy-na-wolnosci-b-iext47836464.jpg|Starsza okładka polskiej wersji językowej Ucieczka w dzicz.jpg|Nowsza okładka polskiej wersji językowej Francuzka (Stara).jpg|Starsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Francuzka (Nowa).jpg|Nowsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Niemiecka.jpg|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej Finlandia.jpg|Okładka finlandzkiej wersji językowej Holandia.jpg|Okładka holandzkiej wersji językowej Hiszpańska.jpg|Okładka hiszpańskiej wersji językowej Włoska.jpg|Okładka włoskiej wersji językowej Norweska UWD.jpg|Okładka norweskiej starszej wersji językowej Turecka.jpg|Okładka tureckiej wersji językowej Ukraińska.jpg|Okładka ukraińskiej wersji językowej Rosyjka.jpg|Okładka rosyjskiej wersji językowej Chińska.jpg|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej Japońska.gif|Okładka japońskiej wersji językowej Izralecka.jpg|Okładka izraelskiej wersji językowej Romańska.jpg|Okładka rumuńskiej wersji językowej Koreańska.jpg|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej Czeska.jpg|Okładka czeskiej wersji językowej czeskie into the wild.jpg|Nowsza okładka czeskiej wersji językowej Słowacka UWD.jpg|Okładka słowackiej wersji językowej Chorwacka UWD.jpg|Okładka chorwackiej wersji językowej Duńska UWD.jpg|Okładka duńskiej wersji językowej Estońska UWD.jpg|Okładka estońskiej wersji językowej Zobacz również * Lista kotów * Streszczenia rozdziałów cs:Divoké kočky de:In die Wildnis en:Into the Wild es:En territorio salvaje fi:Villiin luontoon fr:Retour à l’état sauvage it:Ritorno nella Foresta lt:Klanų kariai. Į tyrus nl:De wildernis in ru:Стань диким! Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Początek Proroctwa